


Trust Doesn't Come Easy To A Conman

by TheLittlePlaidMaid77



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 6 times ezra trusts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ezra has trust issues, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Maude is not the the best mom, Old West, Trust Issues, multi chaptered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittlePlaidMaid77/pseuds/TheLittlePlaidMaid77
Summary: Basically Ezra learns how to trust his family





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for this fandom so *fingers crossed* this goes well

After two years and countless times of relying on his six companions, Ezra still had trouble trusting them. It wasn’t that he thought they would double-cross him that was definitely not the case; it was that he still expected them to leave, for them to head off into the sunset without him or worse, for them to abandon him when he really needed them.

Growing up with Maude as a ‘mother’, Ezra had been used to being dropped into strangers laps, people who his mother swore were relatives but Ezra guessed they were just saps who believed his mother’s honeyed words and his pitiful, if not practiced look, of needing to be taken in and looked after for a bit.

So every time he got himself into trouble whether it was while gambling or doing the job the judge had thrown at him in exchange for a pardon, he always tried to fix it himself, like he was taught to, because the moment he actually trusted someone to watch his back, they would let him down and he couldn't afford that.

He could tell it irked them, made Chris angrier than a disturbed wasps nest, Vin wasn’t mad per se but it was clear he wasn’t happy when he found out Ezra had gotten his hands full and didn’t ask anyone to take some of the load, saying that Buck understood would be an overstatement but at least he didn’t shout or kick up dust like JD who in Ezra’s humble opinion trusted people in a way that would only get him in trouble or killed if he wasn’t careful, Nathan would just grumble at him while he tripled checked his person to make sure he wasn’t lying or hiding injuries again, which was fair considering how he had attempted to after the battle with the Confederates, Josiah though God bless the preacher understood him in ways even Ezra did not, although the advice he gave was cryptic and always hard to understand much less follow.

And little by little Ezra learned to lean on people, he wasn’t good at it by any means but he was learning slowly but surely with the help of a dusty cowboy, a bounty hunter turned lawman, a lady’s man, a greenhorn, a gentle if not stubborn healer, and a preacher man who was still looking for signs in birds, and the gambler wouldn’t have it any other way.


	2. Breaking a Wall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck finds out that there is more to Ez than meets the eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so hadn't meant to publish Buck's chapter first but here we are
> 
> Just to give a little warning character's voices may be off a little and I am always up for critiques or suggestions to make my writings better
> 
> Hope you enjoy

During his years of traveling, Ezra had never met a man like Buck Wilmington; the man could charm a hardened nun if he wanted to. In Ezra's mind, they were different sides of the same coin; with one of them using their talent for good, while the other used it for personal gain. When Buck was shamelessly flirting with a pretty filly in the saloon, he meant every word, oozed charm and lightheartedness into every syllable and to Ezra’s knowledge this behavior never wavered. Buck treated every woman like that, whether his intentions were romantic or otherwise, always being perfectly respectful and knowing when exactly was the right time to be the lovable joker and when to become the wrathful unfeeling cuss that used his words against those who deserved it. Unlike himself, who used his silvertongue for many purposes and never meant a damn word because lying was his nature and changing his nature was like changing a pinto’s spots.

           

“Now let’s just take it easy now, huh no need to fight over a losing hand-” Buck paused glancing at the cards faceup on the table, hands gripping the front of the newest victim of the Four Corners resident card sharpe in an attempt to keep the peace, all while hoping the conartist would lower his weapon before things escalated “Just go sleep it off better to wake up in bed than be put in the ground” Buck continued releasing the man who kept looking to Buck and then back to Ezra’s piece

 

“You’re a dead man next time” the man growled before storming off pushing his way through the onlookers

 

“Rather be buried than a bad cheat” Ezra muttered collecting his winnings and heading out of the saloon and to his room, Buck still at his heels “Mr. Wilmington I do not think I need a chaperone for going across the lane” Ezra pointed out as the older man jogged to catch up

 

“I know, but I need to talk to you- tonight, can't wait” Buck added seeing Ezra starting to protest

           

As soon as the two men reached their destination and Ezra closed and locked the door Buck let his words loose upon the southerner

 

“Ez what’s been getting into you lately? I swear this is the fourth fight this week I’ve saved your hide from and it’s only Tuesday, thought you were sneakier than that” Buck said staring at the gambler while he took his coat off, hanging it with care, before he began to take off his derringer rig

          

“Never asked for your assistance Mr. Wilmington, and according to the time" Ezra paused for a minute to fish his pocket-watch out of his coat "it's Wednesday” Ezra said snidely pocketing his watch and returning to the straps that kept his piece in place until he was able to put the gun on his dresser with care

 

“Well you got it, Ezra, doesn't matter what day it is, I’ve seen many a man going down the path you're heading and it isn’t a pleasant one” He said sitting on the bed

 

Ezra didn’t respond for a long time and for the first time Buck could actually see bits of the mask the conman wore fall away in the dim lamp light showing the tired and scared man beneath “For a while now you keep coming to my aid, even when it isn’t your fight- why is that?” the blond muttered joining the ladies man

           

“Well you’re my friend pard- do that fer anyone of you, anytime” Buck chuckled clapping the gambler on the shoulder

           

The touch sent Ezra off like a cannonball, causing the blond to jump up and face Buck; all hints of emotion gone replaced once again by the mask “Mr. Wilmington please do not try to fool me I know a lie when I hear one, and I must say your performance was amateur at best, I know that during one of these unfortunate miscommunications of mine you are just going to let it run its course-” Ezra knew he left a lot unsaid with that statement, that he left out that he was tired of waiting, and the reason he had started to get sloppy was that he just wanted the charade to end so he could prove to himself that Buck was just like the rest of the people who had left him when things got bad and that trusting someone was dangerous and you can only rely on yourself to get out of trouble.

           

“You saying you trust me to have your back now, Ez how the hell is that a problem?”  Buck asked keeping his voice casual but he could tell the younger man was spinning out of control like a child’s toy

           

"It is a problem," Ezra mumbled turn to the window hands planted on the sill the normally steady fingers trembling with Buck could only guess as rage or maybe fear, it was hard to tell “Because the moment I start to trust you- trust any of you I know everything is going to unravel and I do not want to lose you or the others because of my foolishness”

           

“Ez, that is by far the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard of, just because you’re going to trust us to have your back doesn't mean we’re gonna suddenly leave- hey look at me” Buck grabbed Ezra’s shoulder and spun him around “Mr. Standish I’m not going nowhere so stop trying to get yourself killed to prove a point!” Buck just about growled

           

Ezra nodded hesitantly everything that his mother and his life experiences had taught him was telling him not to believe him, but he had also seen plenty of liars and had been told countless lies and he knew when people were telling falsehoods and either Buck was a better liar than he thought or he was telling the truth, “Okay-okay” he breathed shuddering feeling lighter than he had in a very long time

           

“Good man,” Buck said beaming glad to help someone who had always been kind of an outsider in the group with all the walls he had built throughout the years, and it felt good to be able to knock at least one down

           

Ezra took a deep breath “Mr. Wilmington I must ask for your discretion I would hate for the others to find out about this-” Ezra made a vague hand movement

           

“Ezra, I swear on my saint of a mother I won’t tell a soul,” Buck said gently

           

“Thank you Buck”

           

“Anytime hoss”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do take Prompts


	3. Snipers Are Always Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra confronts Vin about the what happened after The Collector

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the Maid in Plaid returns, I apologize for taking so long but I really wasn't sure if ending the chapter how I did was going to work (I think it does but I could be wrong)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy

It wasn’t that he distrusted Vin, in fact, Mr. Tanner was the first person in a long time that Ezra had given any portion of his savings to, although there were promises and agreements made to guarantee the return of the wad of cash to its home in his boot within the hour. Still, after the fact, Ezra was quite surprised at his willingness to relinquish the cash needed to save Nettie Wells’ property. His mother had made it clear to him that the only reason to give up any sum of money even if it wasn't your own. Was if the con called for some loss to earn bigger wages. It was one of her rules that Ezra never broke until now; he didn't count gambling, because he rarely lost more than he gave.

 

So the night after the ruckus of the day Ezra was still awake in his room turning over the exchange in his mind examining every move, every word said trying to understand exactly why he hadn’t been too concerned that he might have been swindled by the tracker.

He didn’t remember going to the Texan’s wagon but there he was, only a few yards from the man’s shabby dwelling, crickets chirping while he tried to organize his thoughts before he confronted the former bounty hunter. He was about to leave, ignore the events of the day and pretend it never happened, or at least that’s what Ezra intended to do except.

“Hey Ez, everythin’ alright in town?” Vin asked jumping out of his wagon

“Indeed Mr. Tanner, sorry for the intrusion, just decided to take an evening stroll, sorry to disturb you have a good night,” Ezra said cursing himself for getting caught

“Ezra in all the time I’ve know ya, the only evening stroll you've ever taken has been to the poker table, why ya really ‘ere”

“It really is nothing Mr. Tanner, thank you for returning my saving this afternoon, I’m glad that ruffian won’t be taking advantage of any more homesteaders in the near future”

“Me too Ez, but you still ‘aven’t told me why you’re ‘ere”

In the dark of the night, Ezra shifted his weight from one foot to the other, weighing his options between a harmless lie or telling the truth. Taking a deep breath Ezra chose the latter, “in truth Mr. Tanner I came because I have a question that continues to eat at me”

“Yeah, and what would that be?” Vin asked leaning against his mobile home

“The events from today, you are one of very few who know where I keep my winnings and you are one of even fewer to convince me of parting with any amount without using deadly force.”

“Was there a question in there?”

“How”

Vin shrugged “God if I know, pard maybe you trust me more than ya think” the former buffalo hunter suggested with a grin  

Ezra shook his head, “No, I don’t- why would you say that”

“Cause it’s the truth, and ya' know it”

Ezra looked away knowing the sniper was right that maybe he was beginning to trust his team more than he anticipated 


	4. Going to Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josiah gives sound advice

Under normal circumstances Ezra was not a churchgoer, he believed in God of course, hard not to when growing up in the south but before he came to Four Corners he rarely attended services regular like, usually for reasons that had to do with his activities in the local saloons or gambling dens which may or may not have prevented him from going on account of being run out of town by angry locals, especially after he tried his hand at preaching. So it surprised him when he started to spend his time in the small rundown church Josiah had claimed as his own.

“Ah look who has stumbled yet again into the humble house of God, tell me Brother Ezra you finally going to repent for your sins?” Josiah asked, beaming looking up from his spot near the window where he was ever so carefully applying even and neat brushstrokes to the recently sanded wall, fresh white paint gleaming in the spring afternoon sun

“If I were to ever try to recount and apologize for what I have done throughout my many years of living, I do believe we would be here long enough for me to tell God myself,” Ezra chuckled ducking into a pew and making himself at home, taking out his ever-present deck of cards and started shuffling and reshuffling not even paying attention to the slap of the deck, watching as Josiah worked      

At the rebuttal, Josiah roared with laughter, in the unique way in which he laughed where the sound came from his gut and spread throughout his body infecting anyone else who was within earshot. The laugh echoed through the empty church leaving a comfortable silence that was only interrupted by the shuffling of cards and the gentle sound of the paintbrush on wood “So brother if you didn’t come in here to confess, why’re you here, get in trouble again with one of your games of chance?” Josiah asked raising an eyebrow

“It isn’t chance if I control the odds,” Ezra said, reshuffling once again “And no I thought I would grace you with my company, in my experience crows and church mice are not the best companions”  

“Maybe not but neither are men with idle hands,” Josiah said pointedly

Ezra was tempted to decline but not wanting to start an argument he knew he wouldn’t win, he simply shed his jacket, rolled up his sleeves and joined the preacher taking up an unused paintbrush  

“So Brother Ezra have you heard from Maude recently?” Josiah asked

Ezra shook his head “Mother usually only keeps in contact when she needs something or someone else is paying for the postage” he drawled

Josiah nodded “Maybe you should send her something, let her know how her son is getting on, shame to lose contact with kin”

“I don’t see why this is any of your business, Mr. Sanchez”

“It isn’t but in my time of living, I’ve noticed most are happier after they’ve talked to their family”

“Well I’m sorry to disappoint Mr. Sanchez but talking with my mother usually earns me a couple of gray hairs or costs me money I don’t possess, so I would rather not encourage her another visit, which I anticipate you are all too excited for,” Ezra said coldly

“Your words wound me, Brother Ezra,” Josiah said

“Well better my words, rather than my mother's, who is much more skilled in the way of injuring a man’s pride, while at the same time stealing from under his nose,” Ezra said ominously

 “Your mother stole enough from me at the poker table- I don’t think I will be making that mistake again any time soon”

“She has a proclivity to do that, though I imagine she enjoys conning more than trying her hand at the cards”

“Why do you say that,” Josiah asked brow arching, sensing there was more to the statement

“Throughout my childhood, I rarely spent any real time with my so-called mother, unless of course, she needed me-“ Ezra started bitterly

“Needed you for what?” the preacher asked

“Well sometimes it was to prove that elixirs that didn’t work were in fact magic and could cure blindness or some other kind of nonsense, other times I was used so she would seem more in need of a husband to help provide for herself and her young son, the list is too long to remember all of the cons she’s needed my assistance with” Ezra said

“I see,” the preacher mumbled, remembering when he had first seen Maude and had told Vin he had thought the southerner had been raised by wolves, turns out he was somewhat right “You can’t choose your parents Ezra, but you can choose to forgive them even if they don’t always deserve it, the Lord does it to every sinner that asks for forgiveness, and yes maybe Maude may try to use you again for her own gain but you are her boy and that has to count for something”

“You make it sound like that is an easy accomplishment, Mr. Sanchez, you should have seen her when I told her I was actually upholding the law, and I had no intention in conning anyone, I had never seen her look more disappointed,” Ezra sighed, dipping his brush back into the paint, “to be honest I’d rather not speak to her again”

“Ezra, from what you told me, you are in the right not to write her but no one is perfect and I agree your mother may have done bad things in the past but you are a good example on how conmen can change for the better, but this is your decision and I may be able to give you sound advice but I can’t help you come up with an answer, you have to do that for yourself"

Ezra sighed and the two men painted in silence for quite a while until Ezra finished his part of the wall with a flourish “Mr. Sanchez, I have to thank you, it may be unwise but I think it may be time for me to check on my dear mother, make sure she hasn’t married a rich oil baron in my time of absence” Ezra remarked, “Even if it may cost me,” he grumbled the shadow of a smile appearing as he grabbed his coat from the pew

“Glad to be of service Brother Ezra, and good luck” Josiah whispered to himself as the church doors closed


	5. Don't waste the Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why does Nathan always get stuck with the worse patients

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not exactly sure where the trust is in here (let me know if you can see it) all I know is I liked how it turned out and I'm using it lol

Fighting against the Union meant Ezra had a lot to get used to when it came to how people of different skin colors were treated, he used to be a blatant racist, first time he met Mr. Jackson he was less than gentlemanly and it took a while for him to start seeing Nathan as an equal without constantly reminding himself of the fact. He wasn’t proud of that, and his old ways would sometimes resurface, making his relationship with the healer an unpredictable and delicate one.

The first time was a surprise on both of their parts; Ezra didn’t seek out help or comfort from anyone, unless you could find such things in hands of cards and catching poor cheaters demanding they leave the premises, usually under gunpoint. Except this night ended differently on the card sharps behalf and with a battered ego, a couple of cuts, bruises, and a dislocated shoulder, which sent Ezra to the only healer in town. He doubted Nathan would be awake seeing how late it was and how busy he must have been during the day, with people coming and going with their own pains needing to be treated. But he didn’t have much of a choice.

The minor altercation had been his fault, a stupid mistake of trying to pull the wool over someone’s eyes when it was obvious they were still sober enough to figure out a simple con. The situation had only gotten worse when the man he had tried to scam had gotten a hold of him and decided the gambler needed to learn a lesson.

He was tempted to just take care of his injuries himself, but his shoulder was aching something awful and Ezra was desperate, having tried to replace the limb back into its socket several times already without any luck. He knew he needed someone with experience, to put his much needed appendage back where it belonged.

Knocking on the door with his good hand Ezra waited, weighing his options between seeking Josiah or Vin for alternative aid if Nathan wasn’t available. He was about to turn and leave just as the door opened, revealing the resident healer, obviously interrupted from a well deserved slumber.

“Ezra? What happened who’s hurt?” Nathan asked obviously biting back a yawn

“I believe that would be me Mr. Jackson” Ezra sighed cradling the injured appendage in an attempt to ease some of the discomfort

“Again Ez?” Nathan shook his head “oh well, get in her’ no sense waiting til tomorra,” Nathan said stepping back to let the southerner in. Ezra gladly entered the clinic watching as Nathan lit a couple of lanterns “Yah gonna sit down or your knees broke too?” Nathan teased though the barb was missing from his words

Ezra sighed and sat down in one of the wooden chairs that inhabited the office “So yah wanna tell me what happened?” The former slave asked

“Well Mr. Jackson you always did tell me, my tendencies to gamble were going to catch up to me one day, apparently tonight was long overdue” Ezra said through gritted teeth as Nathan helped strip him of his jacket and derringer, hanging up the coat and putting the gun on his desk

Nathan just nodded, though Ezra guessed he would receive a through tongue lashing the following morning at breakfast. So instead the card sharp enjoyed the silence and tried not flinch as the healer inspected the limb with warm calloused hands

“Well Ez you’re lucky, just seems outta place, shouldn’t take too long to put it back in proper” Nathan said

Ezra rolled his eyes, if he had been lucky he would either be in his room, reveling in the night’s winnings or better yet still at the table though he kept this fact to himself

“Ezra ready?” Nathan asked gently, disturbing the blond from his thoughts, Ezra nodded as Nathan grasped his shoulder ready to push it back into its socket, he tried to keep himself loose, having done this enough to know if he tried to fight against the pressure it wouldn’t work and only cause more pain to his person,

The limb went back in with minimum fuss and the blond had barely made a whimper when it went back in with a pop. Satisfied with his work Nathan let go of Ezra, examining the darkening bruises on his face and glancing at the cuts littering his hands, “Only ah dislocated shoulder huh, Ez I might not be uh fancy doctor but I’m not stupid, what else did yah get from your midnight foolishness”

“Are you implying that I would lie to my physician,” Ezra drawled rubbing his shoulder, grateful that the sharp pain had been reduced to a dull ache

“No I’m saying you’re full of horse manure, so are yah gonna tell me where else it hurts or am I gonna have to tie yah down? Want to look at a couple of those cuts too, don’t want ‘em to be getting infected” Nathan added turning his back to the fellow lawman to grab the necessary supplies

“I will admit my ribs are bruised and may need to be looked at but otherwise I’m as fit as a fiddle.” Ezra said matter-of-factly

“Neva heard of a fiddle having bruised ribs” Nathan said slyly looking over his shoulder as he grabbed a couple strips of cloth and whiskey

“Oh I hope that would be for me” Ezra said straightening up at the sight of the bottle his sullen mood suddenly lifted

Nathan gave him a halfhearted glare before putting the bottle on the floor out of reach of the thirsty gambler “Oh no you don’t, only thing this is gonna be used for is to teach ya to get hurt in the daylight” Nathan proclaimed taking a piece of cloth and folding it before dousing it with alcohol,

“Why- ooh,” Ezra hissed glaring at the healer

“Stings don’t it, well, would’ve stung in the morning too but I’m not wasting iodine on ya if it means you start banging on my door whenever you get hurt after getting caught in one of your lies” Nathan said studying every cut before cleaning it out “Lucky you don’t need stitches and as long as you keep the scrapes clean there doesn’t seem to be any reason to waste good linen” he added returning the bottle to its place in a drawer

“Well if I knew that I would have just gone to Mr. Sanchez, at least he would’ve let me have a taste, to ease the pain and all”

Nathan rolled his eyes and returned to check to make sure the blond hadn’t broken a rib, though he may have used a little more force than necessary “Why didn’t you then? And you were right just a little bruised, so just take it easy for a couple days, and you’ll be back at the tables in no time”

Ezra shrugged “Josiah sleeps like a log, and you’re very skilled, well, thank you Mr. Jackson but I think I have taken up enough of your time- I will try to get injured earlier next time so I don’t waste your good whiskey, good night”

“Door’s always open, even to fools like you Ez,”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are awesome


End file.
